


Sex in the impala

by RealWinchesterGirl95



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sam has sex in the impala, Sam's in big trouble, Sex, Tumblr request, does it smell like sex in here?, mad Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealWinchesterGirl95/pseuds/RealWinchesterGirl95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr: IMAGINE DEAN FINDING OUT WHAT YOU AND SAM DID IN THE IMPALA</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex in the impala

IMAGINE DEAN FINDING OUT WHAT YOU AND SAM DID IN THE IMPALA

 

"Sammy, Jackie, lets hit the road!" Dean shouted as he hauled his duffle bag over his shoulder and made his way out the motel room door, leaving it open. Sam and Jackie were sitting on opposite sides of the couch. Jackie's feet propped up on Sam's lap, Sam's laptop propped up on her legs. She looked over the top of the book she had been reading, eyes wide.

"The Impala..." she mouthed at Sam. He looked away from her, out the open motel room door. His eyes, if possible, were wider than Jackie's. 

"Oh God." he grabbed his laptop off of her legs and they both jumped off the couch, grabbing their bags as they made their way out the motel room door. "Wait, wait, wait." he stuck his hand into her bag and ruffled around a little. "Here," he withdrew his hand. "put this on." he handed her the body spray that he had just pulled from her bag. She knew that Dean was already in the car and it wouldn't make a difference at this point but she put it on anyways.

They made their way to the Impala and slid into their usual places in the car, Jackie in the back and Sam in the passenger seat. The car was on but it wasn't in gear. Dean eyed Jackie in the rearview mirror then flicked his eyes over to Sam.

"You two couldn't have at least cracked a window?" Dean's voice was gruff as he spoke. "I mean," he finally put the Impala into gear. "is nothing sacred to you two?"

Half way to Illinois Dean finally spoke, breaking the silence since for the first time since leaving the motel parking lot. "I mean, is there anywhere you two wont do it?" Sam and Jackie looked at each other and held eye contact for a few seconds before speaking.

"Not really." Sam answered at the same time Jackie said "No." she smiled at Sam, remembering all the public and semi-public places that they had had sex.

There was the gas station restroom,

the rest stop picnic table,

the log in the woods,

the office in the car garage while Dean was fixing the Impala, and now...

the Impala.

Jackie smiled, looking down at her lap, wondering where the next place they were going to have sex would be.


End file.
